Mundos distintos: Dimensiones mezcladas
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: ¿Te haz preguntado que sucederia si los de Inazuma Eleven llegasen a la Zona X?¿Que ocurriria si se encontraran con los personajes principales de Idatem Jump?¿Podrian adaptarse?Mi primer crossover entre Idatem Jump (Aunque no este en esta categoria) e Inazuma Eleven. Colaboracion especial de Timeless Fantasist.EndAki,TaiyoxOc, SuzunoxOc,GoeNatsu,FubuHaru,FuyuFudo,ShoxMakoto
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esto ya se ah vuelto demasiado peculiar en mi. Si, deben querer matarme ahora, demo por favor denle una oportunidad. Pueden tacharme de loca, molesta y demás después lo aceptare, demo denle una oportunidad.

**Bueno digamos que este será un tipo crossover, mi primer crossover. Será entre Inazuma Eleven y Idatem Jump (Ya que aquí no esta esa serie en la categoría de anime). Ambas series me gustan y por eso, quisiera ver que tanto éxito tiene. Esto también será una colaboración con una autora de aquí, que todos deben conocer por haber estado en mis especiales New Year 2013 y Merry Christmas a lo Inazuma. Así es, hablo de Tímeles Fantasist. Ella se ofreció a colaborar conmigo. Gracias Shasi-chan. **

**Finalmente no me queda mas que decir, solo el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece al "Grandioso" (Nótese el sarcasmo) Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece Idatem Jump, le pertenece a la esplendida Toshihiro Fujiwara. Tampoco me pertenece Mitsuki Hayashi, es propiedad de Tímeles Fantasist. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"_¿Te haz preguntado alguna vez, que sucedería si dos dimensiones se mezclaran entre si? Esa era la duda que permanecía en el aire. Nadie sabia como había sido posible, que siendo tan distintas las dimensiones, esto llegase a pasar. Quizás, si se regresara al principio, todo tendría explicación."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un día soleado se hacia presente en la hermosa ciudad Inazuma. Las flores de sakura iban y venían en la suave brisa. En las calles, una chica de pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros, piel clara, estatura de 1.64 y unos brillantes ojos negros corría rápidamente para poder llegar a su destino acompañada de su bicicleta color morado con plata. La cosa era mas simple que nada, por levantarse tarde, había tenido que correr para no llegar tarde. Por fin, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la secundaria, se alivio y cruzo aliviada la entrada:

-¡Shimori!-Le grito su capitán: Mamoru Endo o como ella le decía en su propia mente "Apasionado del fútbol".-¡Vamos apresúrate!

-¡Voy, disculpa mi tardanza!-Contesto Shimori bajando con un tanto de rapidez a la cancha.

-Era mas fácil, usar tu bicicleta-Dijo el delantero de fuego: Shuuya Goenji-¿No?

-Si, así es. Creo que te sabes la razón.-Dijo sonriendo la pelinegra.-Nada quita que lo haga a la antigua, por cierto ¿Llegaron Hiroto y Midorikawa ya?

-No, aun no.-Exclamo Yuuto Kido o mejor conocido por la mente de Shimori como: El complejo de hermana y estratega maestro.-Mas no deben tardar

-¡Chicos, chicos!-Grito una voz conocida para Shimori.-¡Hola!

-¡Hiroto, Midorikawa, Suzuno, Nagumo!-Dijo Fubuki, mejor conocido para Shimori como: El príncipe de los campos nevados.-Bueno, Shimori ya han venido.

-Si, me eh dado cuenta.-Dijo Shimori dejando su Bicicleta a lado de la banca .-Demo, aun me falta alguien.

-¡Shimori!-Dijo una voz femenina, la cual se escuchaba cerca.

-Mitsuki, ya sabia que alguien me faltaba-Exclamo Shimori sonriente mientras ella llegaba jadeando.

-Oye, no me despertaste.-Se quejo la joven Mitsuki mientras traía su bicicleta color negro-¿Por qué?

-Te paras mas temprano que yo, pensé que ya te habías ido.-Se excuso Shimori mientras los demás las miraban algo raro.

-Shimori, ¿No haz de presentarnos a tu amiga?-Dijo Kazemaru, o como Shimori le llegaba a decir el mas rápido del Raimon.

-Si, Kazemaru-san.-Exclamo Shimori y ambas muchachas se giraron hacia el equipo, que miraba curioso a Mitsuki.-Chicos quiero presentarles a Mitsuki Hayashi.

-Es un placer conocerlos.-Dijo la joven. Tenia el cabello negro hasta el cuello y un flequillo hacia la derecha con unos brillantes reflejos plateados, ojos grises de un color profundo, piel blanca y complexión delgada.-Mi prima, me contó mucho de ustedes

-¿Prima?-Preguntaron todos confusos.-¿Cómo que prima?

-Es una larga historia, muchachos.-Dijeron Mitsuki y Shimori.-No queremos aburrirlos.

-Shimori-san, esto, donde esta su hermano.-Pregunto Toramaru Utsunomia. Fanático de Goenji Shuuya, según Shimori.

-¿Qué Hiroshi no ah llegado?-Pregunto Mitsuki confundida, pues Hiroshi no era de retrasos.

-Es, algo extraño.-Musito Shimori a Mitsuki-Me imagino que se quedo de nuevo…

-Con la bicicleta, si eso puede ser.-Musito Mitsuki también.

-¡Shisu, Mitsuki!-Dijo Hiroshi llegando con su bicicleta color verde esmeralda y un color blanco.-Perdón, me quede practicando con unos amigos.

-Si, ya lo vimos.-Contestaron Mitsuki y Shimori sonriendo.

-Hiroshi-kun, ¿Qué le paso?-Pregunto Aki Kino. La mejor amiga de Shimori y en secreto el amor del capitán.

-Nada Kino-chan, solo estuve practicando.-Contesto Hiroshi, haciendo que por un momento Endo sintiera celos-con mi bicicleta.

La mañana transcurría normalmente, hasta que una bruma de color azul marino y negro comenzó a surgir. Mitsuki, Shimori y Hiroshi se mostraron preocupados. Esa bruma, no era normal:

-¿Acaso es lo que pienso?-Musito Hiroshi con una seriedad que jamás se le había visto.

-¡Ah!-Se oyó un grito y todos se giraron a ver. El grito era de Haruna Otonashi, hermana de Yuuto Kido.

-¡Hermana!-Exclamo Kido alarmado al ver como era envuelta por aquella bruma densa.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Fubuki tratando de ir a ayudarla pero al igual que a Haruna lo empezó a envolver la bruma-¿Qué pasa?

-No, no es posible.-Dijo Mitsuki al mirar a su alrededor.-Esto no es verdad.

-Dios, estoy soñando ¿No?-Exclamo Shimori al ver como la bruma envolvía a sus compañeros.

En solo segundos todos fueron transportados a un lugar desconocido. Muchos llegaron inconscientes y otros simplemente llegaron con conocimiento. Los que estaban despiertos auxiliaron a los que estaban desmayados; Mitsuki, Shimori y Hiroshi abrieron lentamente los ojos y soltaron un quejido pues habían caído boca abajo. Se levantaron del suelo y observaron:

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Aki asustada mientras se abrazaba a Mamoru.

-¿Todos están bien?-Exclamo Goenji y todos asintieron.-¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo se, Mitsuki-Llamo Haruna mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Fubuki.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-Musito Shimori mirando a los lados.

-¡Hey, no se lo guarden ustedes!-Exclamo Haruya Nagumo, o mejor conocido para Hiroshi como el rival de pelea de Shimori.

-Calla, quieres-Le indico Midorikawa en forma de regaño.

-Shisu, ¿Tienes idea de donde estamos?-Pregunto Hiroto preocupado.

-¿Y las bicicletas?-Pregunto Hiroshi y Mitsuki señalo el lugar-Bien.

-Oiga, fuimos absorbidos por una bruma desconocida-Dijo Akio Fudo, anterior jugador del Instituto Imperial y de Raimon ahora.-Caímos a no se donde y no sabemos nada ¿Y se preocupan por sus bicicletas?

-Tenemos una idea, de donde estamos.-Contesto Hiroshi tomando su bicicleta.-Vengan con nosotros.

-A menos que quieran quedarse.-Dijo Mitsuki tomando su bicicleta también.

-En medio de la nada.-Finalizo Shimori tomando su bicicleta.

Todo el grupito siguió a Mitsuki, Hiroshi y Shimori. Haruna al igual que Aki con el capitán estaba tomada de la mano de Fubuki; Natsumi iba caminando a lado de Goenji y Fuyuka a lado de Fudo, ambas sin decir palabra a los chicos que iban a su lado. De repente escucharon el ruido, de una bicicleta y varias voces. Mitsuki ordeno silencio y todos lo guardaron:

-Te dije que no era por aquí, estamos perdidos.-Dijo una voz femenina en forma de replica

-Vamos, no peleen chicos.-Contesto una voz masculina que trataba de calmarlos.

-Vamos, como sea, llegaremos.-Dijo otra voz masculina la cual sonaba un poco despreocupada.

-Son voces, de chicos.-Dijo Tsunami aliviado.-Nos salvamos.

-¿Uh? Miren allí-Exclamo la chica la cual era de unos bonitos ojos marrones y pelo negro. Tenia puesta una camiseta color negra, encima una chaqueta color morada, una falda púrpura y unos zapatos de color rosa de goma.

-Son, un grupo de chicos.-Dijo uno de los chicos. El tenia los ojos de un color azul al igual que su pelo. Llevaba unos lentes, pues al parecer no podía ver bien sin sus gafas. Tenia una camiseta de color azul con rayas blancas y las mangas de color amarillo, un pantalón verde, unos tenis de color azul con blanco y una bolsa naranja sujeta a la cintura.

-Por lo visto, tres de ellos son Bikers. Genial.-Dijo el ultimo chico el cual tenia unos lindos ojos color azul, pelo castaño con unos mechones de color amarillo bajo en la parte de enfrente. Vestía una playera blanca con un chaleco rojo encima, unas bermudas de color verdoso bajito y unas rayas blancas a los costados, unos tenis color negro con cintas de esas que solo se pegan para abrochar y calcetas blancas. Cabe destacar que tenia unos guantes amarillos y unas coderas del mismo color con rayas azules. También que el cuello de su chaleco estaba levantado.

El chico del chaleco rojo dejo de pedalear para que el remolque se detuviese. Mitsuki, Hiroshi y Shimori se miraron sonrientes, mientras los tres chicos bajaban del remolque.

-Hola, veo que están perdidos-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Se podría decir-Contesto Mitsuki con una sonrisa también.

-¿Ustedes son bikers no?-Pregunto el chico de gafas refiriéndose a Shimori, Hiroshi y Mitsuki.

-¿Bikers?-Pregunto Hijikata al unísono con Suzuno.

-Si, lo somos.-Respondió Hiroshi-Soy Matsumoto Hiroshi.

-Y yo soy Mitsuki Hayashi.-Dijo la chica de ojos grises profundos.

-Yo me llamo Shimori Matsumoto.-Finalizo la pelinegra-¿Y ustedes?

-Yo soy Makoto Shido-Contesto la chica de la chaqueta morada.

-Yo soy Kakeru Sakamaki.-Dijo el chico de gafas sonriendo amistosamente.

-Soy Sho Yamato, un placer.-Exclamo con actitud despreocupada.

-Nos da gusto conocerlos.-Dijo Endo con sus típicas sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No se olviden de mi.-Hablo un búho, asustando desde Shimori hasta Kabeyama.

-E-ese a-animal ¡Habla!-Dijo Fuyuka asustada ya abrazando a Fudo.

-O-Oye suéltame quieres-Replico Fudo antes de que los demás vieran su sonrojo.

-Gomen, Fudo-kun.-Respondió apenada Fuyuka mientras lo soltaba.

-El es Hosuke, no se asusten. No hace nada malo.-Dijo Makoto riendo levemente.

-Ah, veo-Dijo Mitsuki acercándose a Hosuke-De donde venimos no es normal ver que las aves hablen.

-¿De donde vienen?-Pregunto Kakeru-¿También fueron traídos a la Zona X?

-Si, a mi y a mis amigos.-Contesto Hiroshi señalando a los demás.

-Queremos regresar de nuevo pero no sabemos como-Explico Kido cruzado de brazos.

-Ummm, deben juntar 10 emblemas dorados.-Dijo como respuesta Sho.

-¿Emblemas dorados?-Pregunto curiosamente Natsumi.

-Creo que eh oído de eso.-Contesto Shimori con seriedad.-¿Es a través de batallas Idatem? Verdad

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-Pregunto Goenji al unísono con Midorikawa

-Quizás, por que al ser Biker y estar en esta dimensión.-Explico Hiroshi-Los conocimientos que Mitsuki y mi hermana teníamos acerca de las bicicletas, son diferentes a los normales.

-Puede ser, no estoy segura-Dijo Mitsuki mientras acariciaba a Hosuke.

-Bueno, este lugar no es muy propicio para platicar.-Dijo Makoto esta vez-¿Por qué no nos acompañan?

-Claro, por mi no hay objeción.-Respondió Shimori y luego miro a los demás-¿Y ustedes?

-Pero, ¿Vamos a entrar todos en ese remolque?-Pregunto Aki no muy convencida.

Ese seria algo de problema pues eran 18 personas: Endo, Goenji, Kido, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto, Tsunami, Midorikawa, Aki, Fuyuka, Haruna, Natsumi, Toramaru, Hijikata, Kabeyama, Fudo y mas ellos tres terminaban siendo 21:

-Eso, será un problema.-Dijo Hosuke mientras se paraba en la MTB de Sho.

-No tanto, tengo una idea.-Exclamo Mitsuki y todos le prestaron atención.-Ya que mis primos y yo somos Bikers, ¿por que no viajamos en nuestras bicicletas?

-Es una buena idea.-Contesto Makoto-Como Sho es el que maneja con su MTB el remolque y yo tengo también una MTB, el único que viajaría de nosotros tres con ustedes seria Kakeru.

-Va, entonces, en marcha.-Exclamo Shimori sonriendo.

Makoto saco su MTB y Mitsuki junto a sus primos quedaron impresionados. Cabe decir que también Sho, Kakeru y Makoto se quedaron en ese estado al ver las MTB de ello. Esas bicicletas les parecían familiares:

-No puede ser, son…-Musitaron Shimori, Mitsuki y Hiroshi al ver la bicicleta de Sho y Makoto.

-Pero si son…-Musitaron Sho, Kakeru y Makoto al ver las bicicletas de Mitsuki, Hiroshi y Shimori.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Y acaba nuestro prologo. Si, se que les debo las continuaciones de mis otros fics, pero aun así, solo quiero acabar los proyectos en mente antes de que lo difícil comience una vez que salga de la secundaria. Si, estoy en segundo, demo solo meses y "Hola a tercer grado". En fin, ahora las preguntas:**

**-¿Les gusto este prologo?**

**-¿Quieren saber que necesitan para obtener los 10 emblemas?**

**-¿Por qué Makoto, Sho y Kakeru se habrán impresionado con las bicicletas de Mitsuki y los hermanos Matsumoto? **

**-¿Han visto algún ave que hable?**

**-¿Me dejan un review?**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Shasi-chan, gracias pro colaborar conmigo. ¡Arigatou Shasi-chan! ¡Matta ne, mina! **


	2. Chapter 2

¡Mina! Aquí estoy, gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Con esto me refiero a: Valen Mizukoshi, Blackmoon11, Normavanessa2000, Laura Excla love haruya nagumo, Guest y sobretodo a ti Tímeles Fantasist. Gracias, me dieron mas inspiración para este capitulo. Bueno, solo me resta el disclaimer y empezamos:

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece al "Grandioso" (Nótese el sarcasmo) Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece Idatem Jump, le pertenece al grandioso Toshihiro Fujiwara. Tampoco me pertenece Mitsuki Hayashi, es propiedad de Tímeles Fantasist. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc.**

**Shasi-chan, Valen-chan, Laury-chan, Guest-chan/kun, Luna-chan y Norma-chan este capitulo va para ustedes. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

No había palabras por parte de los dos tríos. Mientras todos subían al remolque ellos estaban en un silencio y asombro. Mitsuki, después de salir de su asombro dijo:

-Yamato-kun, Makoto-san esas bicis-Exclamo la ojigris profundo.-Son Flame Kaiser y Neptuno…

-Y esas bicicletas son Taurus Silver, Thunder y Lion Platinus-Contesto Kakeru-Increíble…

-Yo, me sorprende que tengan bicicletas como estas.-Dijo Hiroshi acercándose a observarlas.

-No cualquiera puede tener una como la de Sho y Makoto-Dijo Shimori mirando a Neptuno.

-Ni una como la de ustedes.-Dijo Sho acercándose a observar a Thunder.

-Hablaremos mas tarde de esto.-Exclamo Mitsuki-Debemos avanzar antes de que se haga mas tarde.

-Hay un espacio despejado por aquí cerca-Contesto Kakeru-Ahí vamos a pasar la noche.

-De acuerdo, en marcha-Finalizo Shimori asintiendo con la cabeza levemente.

Kakeru subió al remolque y Sho comenzó a pedalear para avanzar. Makoto, Hiroshi, Mitsuki y Shimori subieron a sus bicicletas para seguir a Sho. Mientras tanto dentro del remolque todos estaban muy confundidos por lo que pasaba:

-Kakeru-kun…-Llamo Haruna al chico y este la miro.-¿Qué son las batallas Idaten?

-Yo, te lo explicare cuando lleguemos.-Contesto el chico de lentes sonriendo.

-Esto si que esta raro.-Dijo Fudo mientras Fuyuka no se despegaba de el.-¡Quieres soltarme ya!

-No seas malo, tiene algo de miedo.-Dijo Kido burlonamente.-Aparte, ustedes dos son novios.

-¡Yo no soy su novio!-Le grito con molestia el chico.

-Aja, si que va.-Dijo Hijikata-Es tan falso como decir que a Endo no le gusta Aki.

-¡Oye!-Reclamo el de la banda naranja-Se supone que nadie debía saberlo.

-Ya viste-Dijo Hijikata mientras Aki se sonrojaba.

-Aun no comprendo.-Exclamo Goenji con Natsumi sentada a su lado.-Como llegamos aquí.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-Dijo Fubuki-Yo tampoco comprendo.

-Sobretodo eso de lo que hablaban Shimori-san, Mitsuki-chan y Hiroshi-san.-Exclamo Toramaru-Eso de los 10 emblemas dorados

-Yo no comprendí eso de la zona X-Murmuro Hiroto pensativo

El viaje solo duro 10 minutos y al llegar todos bajaron para estirarse. Tal como Kakeru había dicho, el lugar estaba despejado y había un rió algo cerca del lugar. Hijikata, Goenji, Kido y Fubuki fueron con Sho para poder ir por leña para encender una fogata; Makoto, Aki, Haruna y Mitsuki bajaron algunas provisiones para comer; Kakeru, Shimori, Hiroshi y Natsumi, aunque con las ultimas dos solo hubo peleas ayudaron al primero con ciertas cosas que necesitaba. La tarde comenzó a caer y Sho con la ayuda de Goenji encendió la fogata y las chicas ya tenían la comida hecha:

-¡Comida!-Gritaron Endo, Kabeyama y Midorikawa a punto de lanzarse sobre Aki, Makoto, Haruna y Mitsuki.

-¡Ahhhh!-Exclamaron las chicas asustadas.

-¡Quietos!-Exclamo Shimori poniéndose delante de ellos y con los brazos cruzados.

-Shimori-chan, tenemos hambre-Dijeron los 4 con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Eso no funciona conmigo.-Dijo Shimori suspirando-Van a respetar su ración, no van a dejarnos sin comer. ¿Entendieron?

-Hai, Shimori-chan.-Contestaron los 4 con cascaditas estilo anime.

-Ajajaja, veo que ella es quien a veces pone el orden…-Dijo Kakeru con una gotita estilo anime.

-Si, así es.-Dijo Suzuno al chico de gafas.

-Kakeru-kun, ¿Qué son las batallas Idaten?-Pregunto Aki una vez que tenia su ración y se sentaba a lado de Endo

-Bueno, ya podemos explicarles.-Contesto Kakeru acomodándose sus gafas-Verán las batallas idaten son competencias con las MTB o como ustedes las llaman: las bicicletas.

-¿Y los 10 emblemas?-Pregunto Toramaru sentado a lado de Mitsuki.-¿Cómo se consiguen?

-Los 10 emblemas se consiguen por las batallas idaten-Contesto Kakeru de nuevo.-Esos 10 emblemas dorados son la llave para abrir la puerta que se encuentra en la torre X

-Así que para abrir-Dijo Mitsuki mirando el fuego de la fogata-La puerta de la torre X necesitamos eso.

-Con la llave regresaremos a nuestras dimensiones.-Dijo Shimori sentada entre Nagumo y Suzuno.

-Así es, solo así.-Exclamo Sho sentado al lado de Makoto-Ustedes saben mucho de la zona X

-Me sorprende mucho, su conocimiento.-Contesto Makoto sonriendo.-Una pregunta, ¿Qué edad tienen?

-La mayoría de nosotros son entre 14, 13 y 15 años-Dijo Mitsuki mirando a Makoto con una sonrisa-¿Y ustedes?

-Ustedes serian nuestros sempais…-Dijo Makoto-Tenemos 12 años

-Nada de eso, no creo que la edad importe-Exclamo Mitsuki sonriendo-Como diría Tsunami, seamos amigos sin importar la edad.

-De acuerdo…-Contestaron Kakeru, Makoto y Sho.

-Esto y que es un biker-Pregunto Fuyuka esta vez.-Yamato-kun.

-Son los que conducen la MTB-Dijo Sho sonriendo.-Como es el caso de Makoto, Shimori, Mitsuki y Hiroshi.

-¿Eso es entonces?-Pregunto Kabeyama.-Lo que necesitamos para salir de aquí.

-Si y también necesitamos otra cosa.-Exclamo Kakeru-Debemos vencer al equipo ST.

-¿Acaso ellos llegaron aquí?-Pregunto Mitsuki al unísono con Shimori

-Si, así es.-Contesto Sho cruzado de brazos.-Ya nos enfrentamos a varios de sus integrantes.

-Oh, entiendo-Exclamo Hiroshi-Cuenten con la ayuda de todos nosotros.

-También queremos ayudarles.-Dijo Shimori sonriendo.

-Gracias, Shimori.-Dijo Makoto y ella solo sonrió amistosamente.

-Será mejor dormir.-Exclamo Kakeru-Tenemos mucho que recorrer mañana. Estamos casi cerca de la ciudad.

-Si, tienes razón.-Exclamo Aki junto con Haruna.

-Chicas, ustedes duerman en el remolque.-Dijo Kido refiriéndose a Makoto, Mitsuki, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Shimori, Aki y Haruna.-Son damas y no deberían dormir en el piso.

-Nosotros podemos dormir en el piso.-Contesto Goenji cruzado de brazos.

Las chicas asintieron y después de despedirse de los muchachos subieron al remolque para dormirse. A la mañana siguiente Mitsuki y Shimori fueron las primeras en levantarse. Bajaron con mucho cuidado y con las MTB se encaminaron al río:

-Prima, ¿Crees que regresemos a casa?-Pregunto Mitsuki mientras se lavaba la cara.

-Si, de eso no habrá problema.-Dijo Shimori sonriendo.-Oye, ya se.

-¿Una idea?-Exclamo Mitsuki prestando atención.

-Si, hay que hacer una carrera peque con nuestras MTB-Propuso la pelinegra sonriendo.-¿Va?

-Claro-Contesto Mitsuki y tomo a Thunder, su bicicleta.

-Ya esta, entonces-Dijo Shimori y tomo a Taurus Silver, su bicicleta.

Ambas se subieron a su MTB y después de contar hasta 3 comenzaron la competencia. Mitsuki era veloz y por lo tanto llevaba la delantera pero Shimori tampoco se quedaba atrás. Ambas estaban a la par, cuando un muchacho de pelo naranja, ojos de un color azul fuerte y de estatura alta apareció de improvisto con una bicicleta de color naranja, cruzándose en su camino. Al momento, ambas frenaron como pudieron, quedando la bicicleta de Mitsuki cerca del chico:

-Cerca…-Exclamo Mitsuki soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Muy cerca, diría yo.-Contesto Shimori aliviada para después ver al muchacho.-Oye, ten cuidado. Pudimos haberte atropellado con las MTB

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho.-Se disculpo el pelinaranja-Es que, estoy perdido. No se donde me encuentro.

-Ummm, entiendo.-Dijo Mitsuki bajando de su MTB-También fuiste traído aquí, igual que nosotras y los chicos.

-Si, así es.-Dijo el pelinaranja-Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Shimori Matsumoto-Exclamo la pelinegra con entusiasmo.-Un placer.

-Soy Mitsuki Hayashi-Contesto la ojigris profundo con una sonrisa amistosa.-Un gusto.

-Yo soy Amemiya Taiyo-Dijo el pelinaranja para después sorprenderse-(Un minuto, Shimori Matsumoto yo, la conozco)

-Emm, Taiyo-kun…-Dijo Mitsuki moviendo su mano frente a el.-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada, Mitsuki-san.-Dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo y sonrojando muy leve a Mitsuki.

-(Aja, primita te eh atrapado. Aquí va a haber amor)-Pensó Shimori sonriendo alegremente-Taiyo, acompáñanos. Quizás, podamos ayudarte.

-Bueno, vamos.-Exclamo mientras miraba a Mitsuki.

-(Tortolitos ushishishi)-Pensó Shimori divertida.-(A juntarlos de una u otra forma)

-¡Prima, apresúrate!-Grito Mitsuki agitando su mano desde un tanto de distancia y acompañada de Taiyo.

-¡Ya voy!-Contesto la pelinegra para alcanzarlos.

Al llegar con los demás lo presentaron, pero había algo raro en el. Parecía que los conocía a todos ya, pero no de este modo. Sho acepto que viajara con ellos y así fue como emprendieron el camino de nuevo. En otro lugar, en la oscuridad se encontraba cierto chico dando ordenes a uno de sus subordinados:

-¿Nuevos bikers?-Pregunto el muchacho burlonamente-Ja.

-Así es, vienen en compañía de Sho Yamato.-Contesto otro chico de brazos cruzados.-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Por ahora, nada.-Contesto el muchacho que había hablado primero.-Aun no.

Regresando con Sho y los demás. Estaban mas cerca que nada de la ciudad X. El camino no había sido muy fácil, pero aun así, solo era cuestión de días mas de viaje. En el camino, Hosuke hablaba y hablaba con Aki mientras que Fuyuka le tenia un miedo terrible aun:

-Suéltame, ¡Ya!-Grito Fudo molesto.

-Tengo miedo, ¿Qué no lo ves?-Dijo Fuyuka mirándolo.

-Tsk. Ya que.-Finalizo Fudo con molestia dejando que ella se aferrara a su brazo aunque en sus adentros-(Fuyuka, si te pudiese decir la verdad)

Mitsuki, Shimori, Hiroshi, Makoto, Taiyo y Sho manejaban sus MTB en un silencio. De repente en su camino les apareció un inconveniente, tenían que cruzar una cueva para poder pasar del otro lado. La cueva estaba oscura y en la entrada estaban todos:

-¿Enserio debemos pasar por aquí?-Pregunto Aki con un tanto de miedo.

-A decir verdad, nunca había visto un camino como este-Dijo Sho mientras Shimori veía el interior de a cueva.

-¿Creen que este sea el atajo para llegar mas rápido a la ciudad X?-Exclamo Kakeru mientras los demás solo se dedicaban a escuchar.

-Si, este es el camino que la señorita Yuki nos dijo.-Contesto Makoto.

-¿Quién es la señorita Yuki?-Pregunto Nagumo confundido.

-Es una famosa mecánico de MTB-Dijo Sho como respuesta.

-¿Igual que Kakeru, no?-Dijo Suzuno y el chico asintió.

-Pues, según el mapa, esta es la entrada-Dijo Kakeru comprobando con el mapa que tenia en la mano.

-Pues, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Exclamo Mitsuki subiendo a su MTB Thunder.-No perdamos mas el tiempo y entremos de una vez.

-Si, suban al remolque-Indico Shimori a los demás.

Todos subieron al remolque mientras que Makoto, Sho, Taiyo, Hiroshi y Shimori subían a sus MTB. Por ultimo Sho encendió el faro del remolque y se adentraron:

-Que bien, que exista un atajo así.-Dijo Taiyo mientras Mitsuki asintió.

-Si, o si no tardaríamos mucho mas.-Contesto Makoto sonriendo.

-Yuki, es muy amable y linda.-Exclamo Hosuke desde adentro mientras Fuyuka se volvía a aferrar a Fudo.-Sabe demasiado. Ella es de confianza total.

-Esta mas oscuro que nada aquí.-Musito Shimori mientras trataba de mirar en la oscuridad.

-Esta cueva, es muy profunda.-Dijo Sho y Hiroshi asintió.

-Este camino esta en el mapa y por lo tanto seguiremos las indicaciones de la señorita Yuki-Exclamo Kakeru.

-Me preocupa Endo.-Dijo Shimori de repente.

-¿Y eso?-Pregunto Mitsuki sorprendida, pues no era frecuente ver que su prima se preocupase por otros.

-El chico no ah jugado fútbol desde ayer.-Dijo Shimori-Por eso me preocupa que se vuelva algo…demente si no lo juega.

-Descuida, le di un balón esta mañana-Exclamo Mitsuki bajo la mirada confundida de su prima-Lo traje de por ahí ^-^

-Entiendo ^-^U-Dijo Shimori con una gotita resbalándole.

-Las grutas, me parecen lugares algo aterradores.-Contesto Makoto mirando a los lados.

-Se forman a partir de las corrientes subterráneas-Dijo Kakeru-También a las sales y minerales que contienen las rocas.

-Así es…-Dijo afirmativamente Hosuke.

-Ya, ya no vine para lecciones de la escuela.-Exclamo Nagumo desde el remolque.

-Calla, Nagumo, ni siquiera pones atención a la maestra.-Dijo Shimori desde su MTB.

-Si, no se de que te quejas.-Contesto Mitsuki con una gotita resbalándole por la sien-Te duermes en clase.

-Ummm, recuerdo que la señorita Yuki menciono algo interesante-Exclamo Sho mirando a Makoto.

-¿Qué fue, Yamato-kun?-Pregunto Haruna desde el remolque.

-Que aquí aparecen monstruos.-Contesto Sho causándole un temor a Kakeru.-Por eso, nos pidió precaución

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Kakeru asustado.

-¿Kakeru, tienes…miedo?-Pregunto Mitsuki divertida al ver como su cara estaba llena de temor.

-Eh, no claro que no, jejeje-Respondió nervioso el chico de gafas.-Esas cosas son leyendas

-No creo en lo que dices, Kakeru-Contestaron Sho y Shimori mirándolo de reojo y con una sonrisa como de travesura.-Tu eres muy miedoso, Kakeru

-¡Que mentira la tuya! Eso no es verdad-Contesto con algo de molestia Kakeru. De repente se cayeron unas cosas dentro del remolque.-¡Ahh! Auxilio, sho ayúdame.

-Espera, Kakeru, no puedo ver bien.-Dijo Sho mientras era abrazado del miedo por Kakeru.-¡No puedo conducir bien!

-¡Vas a hacer que Sho se estrelle con todos!-Regañaron Mitsuki y Shimori al muchacho.

El chico lo soltó y Sho pudo frenar a tiempo. Dentro del remolque Aki había caído encima de Endo, Natsumi encima de Goenji, Haruna sobre Fubuki y Fuyuka sobre Fudo. Los chicos estaban de mil colores, por estar tan cerca de las chicas y las chicas de igual manera:

-¿Todos bien?-Pregunto Makoto al acercarse.

-Claro, o al menos por ahora.-Respondió Toramaru al ver la cara de enojo que tenia Kido.

-Gomen, nasai, chicos.-Se disculparon todas las chicas separándose de ellos.

-No es nada, chicas.-Dijeron mirando para otro lado algo sonrojados.

-Todos están bien, creo.-Exclamo Shimori sonriendo para luego mirar a Kakeru-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

-¡Pudiste haber hecho que me estrellara!-Siguió Sho molesto.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención.-Respondió Kakeru mientras Makoto negaba reprobatoriamente.

De repente, un ruido se escucho por toda la cueva haciendo que todos fijaran su mirada al frente. Los chicos que estaban en el remolque bajaron y se quedaron en completo silencio para oír. De repente, frente a ellos apareció un biker misterioso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**¡Mina! Acabe, estoy de lo mas contenta. ¡Pase la segunda eliminatoria de Canto! ¡Ahora el lunes son las finales! Estoy emocionada. Bueno, aquí las preguntas:**

**-¿Les gusto este capitulo?**

**-¿Por qué Shimori y Natsumi siempre pelean?**

**-¿Mitsuki se habrá enamorado de Taiyo?**

**-¿Qué pasara entre Taiyo y Mitsuki? ¿Se enamoraran?**

**-¿Qué les gusto de este capitulo?**

**-¿Les pareció graciosa la reacción de los chicos por "ese" accidente?**

**-¿Kakeru será un miedoso?**

**-¿Quién será ese biker misterioso?**

**Muchas preguntas, pero bueno. Shasi-chan, Valen-chan, Laura-chan, Norma-chan, Guest-chan/kun, Luna-chan arigatou por leer este crossover. ¡Matta ne, mina!**


End file.
